


Field Testing

by rosetwopointoh



Series: Because I can't write short enough for the kmeme [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, PWP, Yeah that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetwopointoh/pseuds/rosetwopointoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus may have been... exaggerating about the recon scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the kmeme:
> 
> "Turns out that Garrus... exaggerated the rematch a bit. So not only is Shepard his first human, she's also his first woman. Don't get him wrong - he's definitely got a thing for Shepard. He just has no idea how to go about it.
> 
> Whether or not Shepard finds out is up to the you. What matters is Shep (who mistakes his awkward behaviour for nervousness) guiding Garrus around her body, and him slowly gaining enough confidence to flip her over upside-down and make her make all kinds of interesting noises."
> 
> I kind of skipped much of the detail of the "slowly", because Mordin is convenient.

“It’s, well, all I could afford on a vigilante’s salary.” Garrus looked at the bottle of wine, tried to quell the shaking so she wouldn’t see it.

Spirits, but he wanted her like he’d never wanted anything in his _life_ , and it was taking all his courage just to be in her quarters. After that attempt at, ah, _stress relief_ post-sparring with the recon scout so long ago, he’d done his best to solve his problem, but he’d never… field tested his solution.

And even though he’d spent the past two days locked in the battery with his research material doing everything he could to get every possible hypersensitivity wiped out, he was already feeling… things… below the belt that were not doing a whole lot for his flagging confidence.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Garrus,” she said, smiling gently.

_How I hope you’re not reading my mind when you’re saying that, Shepard._

Wine was sipped halfheartedly, banter was exchanged, and the two of them were just so _awkward_ that there wasn’t anything for it, really. There was the expected fumbling with clothes—turian and human civvies being different in that regard—and then they were down to their skin and plates and standing on either side of the wide expanse of fluffy bed, expressions daring the other to go first.

Garrus had no idea what to look at. The vids had forced his view to various places, the guides he’d read had said things about _nipples_ and _teeth_ and he’d stopped as soon as that came into play because teeth? _His_ teeth? If she’d ever taken notice of his teeth, she’d run away screaming before she’d let him put her mouth anywhere near her.

Well, she was here, and since kissing was sort of a big thing for humans when it came to sex, he guessed maybe she hadn’t seen his teeth. Or maybe she just liked playing with fire in the bedroom, too.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Shepard sighed and crawled on to the bed, patting the clean sheets beside her, and he gulped and climbed on beside her. He reached out to touch her, wanted to feel the jut of her hipbone against his palm, but hesitated.

Dammit, _talons._

Then there was that sigh again, and it wasn’t the good kind of sigh. Shepard sat up, sitting crosslegged and facing him, and he guessed that she was really, really okay with nudity because he could see just about everything if he looked for longer than a second.

“Garrus, are you okay with this?”

“More… more than okay, Shepard.” _You have ab.so.lute.ly.no.idea.how.okay._

“It’s just—shit.” She ran a hand through her hair. “There’s not a whole lot on how to please your turian on the extranet if you’re a human—the whole dextro-amino thing is kind of a problem for most of us, you know. And you’re not giving me a whole lot to work with.”

“Shepard, I’m… I want this. Don’t think I don’t.”

“Okay.” She wasn’t really buying it, he could tell.

“It’s just… shit.” For a moment, it was slightly less awkward as they smiled at each other. “Spirits, Shepard, I… I did… research, you know, and… I still don’t really know. I mean, they suggested _teeth_ in the same sentence as _nipples_ and—well, I had to go look that up, and then—Shepard, have you _seen_ my teeth?”

Garrus was suddenly acutely aware he’d been babbling, and Shepard was smiling at him again, mirth sparkling behind her eyes. He cleared his throat.

“I have, Garrus,” she said, laying on her side again and facing him. “I trust you.”

“There’s… sort of a… _difference_ between my having your six and my teeth on your skin, Shepard.”

“Not really.” She reached out and touched his scarred mandible; the accompanying shudder went through his body from fringe to toes, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. He felt warmth swirling behind his plates. _Oh, shit. Nonono._

When he managed to focus again she had moved closer. Their breath was mingling, now, and it would be all too easy to tilt his head down and brush her forehead with his own, or move a little differently and meet her soft, full lips with his—

_Fuck._

He focused hard on everything totally nonarousing in the galaxy— _Saren’s metal skeleton, Sovereign, Husks—oh, yeah, husks, husks are good—_

He’d managed to beat back the threatening wave in his groin only to see Shepard looking at him like he might have been having an aneurysm.

“Garrus, are… are you okay?”

“Fine. Fine. Yes, I'm fine.”

“Bullshit. The last time you said that wasn’t too long after you’d taken a rocket to the face. You’re an awful liar.”

“Fine, Shepard, really, just fine.”

“Don’t make me pull rank.”

“In bed? Didn’t know you were kinky, Shepard.”

The banter helped to ease the pressure further and he let himself relax, for now. _Spirits. Not even out of my plates and I nearly lost it. Last time that happened I was miserable for days._

“Vakarian.” He looked up instinctively at the tone of her voice; it may have been sharp, but her expression was gentle, her eyes concerned. “What is it?”

Her hand was on his mandible again, thumb stroking gently, and it felt so good; not just the fact that her touch eased the always-constant itch of fresh scars, but because it was the gentle, intimate contact he hadn’t had in… _well, years, really._

_Fuck, I’m a mess._

She could tell he was debating; she let him think, just touching his scarred cheek, tracing aimless circles along his rough skin.

_Maybe… maybe I should just tell her._

“Shepard…” He sighed, and had he been standing, his proud stance would have fell. As it was, he curled in on himself a little. Shepard realized this was going to be a bit of a talk and she used her foot to tug up the blanket at the end of the bed, pulling on it with her free hand to cover her, then offering a corner to Garrus, who declined. “I may have… exaggerated.”

“You’re always exaggerating, Vakarian. You know I always round your kill count down by five, right?”

He smiled briefly, appreciative of her attempt to ease his discomfort. “I… well… didn’t exactly, ahem, _blow off steam_ with the scout I, ah, mentioned.”

“Okay. So you boasted a bit about your sexual conquests. Good to know it’s not only human men who do that.”

“I… haven’t. Ever.”

Shepard peered up at him curiously. “Wait—I thought you just said you had?— _oh.”_ She blinked, processing, and Garrus cringed. “You’re… you haven’t?...”

“No.” The word felt like a final blow.

“Oh. Alright, then.” She shifted closer to him and he wasn’t really able to see her face, almost buried as it was in his cowl. Her fingers slid down from his face to his neck, seeking gently in the rough, pebbled hide, and he had to repress a groan. The flames started again in his groin, much quicker, this time.

“Shepard—you’re—it’s—you’re okay with that?”

“That big bad Garrus Vakarian, Archangel of Omega, hotshot sniper, is a virgin?”

“If you’re going to put it like that…”

She was smiling; he heard it in her voice. “Yes, Garrus. It’s fine. Might have to alter what wild acrobatics I was fantasizing about, that’s all.” She moved the last scant distance between them so that her skin was close along his. “Hey, there’s an idea. I can teach you how to please me and only me. It’ll be like having my own personal sex sla—“

Garrus quickly shifted back and took deep breaths, humming something to himself, and Shepard’s eyebrows shot up in alarm. “Um, Garrus? For telling me you want to be here, you’re kind of making it hard to believe by moving away from me like that.”

He looked at her like a terrified puppy before suddenly blurting out an assortment of sounds that her translator could barely handle. “I’mstillavirginbecauseIcanbarelyeventouchyoubeforeIcome.”

Shepard froze, blinked a few times, knit her brows together, and looked up at him again. “Well. If that isn’t a compliment, I don’t know what is.”

“Shepard, I want this, _so bad,_ but just lying here… I… I’ve almost lost it three or four times already, and, ah, honestly? I’ve been doing nothing but… well, masturbating for the past two days. Trying to… desensitize. Didn’t really… work.”

His neck was rather bluer than usual, she noticed, and by how his voice had trailed off, she guessed he was embarrassed beyond belief. “I was wondering if you’d been avoiding me,” she said, quietly.

“Not on purpose.”

She reached towards his free hand and held it in both of hers. “Proposal.”

“Okay?”

“You talk me through getting you off—yes, I know it won’t take much—and then I’ll talk through you getting me off. And we’ll go from there.”

There weren’t any of the emotions he didn’t want to see in her eyes, just Commander Problem-Solver Shepard and… deep, genuine affection. He nodded, and she reached up and brushed her lips across his forehead, earning her another shudder, and got up.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting a couple of things. Don’t go anywhere.”

So he watched her nude form as she moved around her quarters, gathering a couple of towels from a cabinet as well as a bottle of something he didn’t immediately recognize. She set the bottle on the side table before climbing back up with him and offering him a towel. Nearly wordlessly she helped him prop himself up so as not to crush his fringe.

He was humming with anticipation as he lay on his back on her bed, breathing regularly, trying to find control. She laid a hand on his chest and he had to swallow, hard.

“Um… let me… just… show you, this part. I think if you tried it would kind of be… over.” She nodded agreeably and stretched out on her side beside him, watching intently as he ran his talons around the plates that protected his very impatient member.

He was humming to himself, Shepard noted, in a way that she guessed he didn’t realize. Gently stroking, almost hesitant, moving his talons around the hide that edged the loosening plates, and it wasn’t long before they spread enough so that his cock slid free. He sighed in relief. “So far, so good.”

She smiled at him. “I think I can improve on that a little for you.”

“Don’t improve too much. It’s really hard to clean… er, well, in there.”

He talked her through a few places to focus on— _my waist, oh, Spirits yes—_ and, predictably, his body locked and tensed and came not long after her hands touched him. He welcomed the rush of pleasure, though, knowing that their night was far from over.

“You need a minute?” she asked, quietly, as he lay panting.

“Yeah, but… you could lay closer, now?”

Shepard smiled and moved so that she was snug against his long body. It took a little adjusting to make their different shapes work, but lying naked against another warm body again—it was soothing, intoxicating. One of his arms curled around her as one of hers ran idly along his skin.

“So.” Garrus wiped himself clean once more for good measure, folded the towel, and set it aside before turning on his side to face her. “Teach me all about the good Commander Shepard.”

“Kiss me, first.”

It was awkward, strange, soft lips against rough plates, but Garrus found he liked it and he most definitely liked the little sounds she made.

She started with simple things, like his breath and mouth against her neck, and she was breathy and squirming before he even reached these mysterious things he didn’t understand called breasts. She demonstrated for him, holding one in her hand, brushing a finger roughly over a nipple, suggested he try with his tongue. That one made him a bit nervous, but when he did it anyway, the hitch in her voice and accompanying soft moan was enough to encourage him to do it again.

He grew bold as he moved along the planes of her waist, investigated the dip of her belly-button, laughed with her as she tried to explain the purpose of it while he worked a ticklish spot on her side. He’d noted the increasingly heady scent of her arousal as well as the delicious pressure building between his plates again. _Damn_.

“Fuck, Garrus, you’re good at this.”

“Quick study,” he replied, dragging his mouthplates slowly along the rise to the curve of her hip and back down along the junction of her thigh. A full-body shudder ran through her as a reward.

“Here’s where it gets a bit c-co-complicated—Garrus, if you— _stop—_ ah!”

He’d run his talons up her sides, gently, hitting the ticklish spots he’d found, leaving her panting and squirming.

“Okay. Brief detour from sex for human lady anatomy 101.” She moved backwards on the bed so she could sit up somewhat, legs wide, fingers of her left hand opening all the interesting crevices he couldn’t really identify.

“This? Vagina. Insert tab A into slot B sort of thing. But for god’s sakes be _careful_ in there. Take your time before shoving things in. S’called foreplay.”

“Humans birth babies out of that?”

“Insane, isn’t it?” Shepard slid two fingers in, gently; her eyes fluttered and her breath came a little faster. “Pretty stretchy. Don’t worry, you’ll fit.”

_She is a mind reader, dammit._

“There’s a spot in the front that’s… _oh_ … good. Just sort of… curve your fingers a bit.” She slid her fingers free. “While that’s all good and nice, if you really want to make me happy, make sure you spend some time up here.” Shepard gently rubbed a little nub just above. “Clitoris. Fun fact: only organ in the human body designed exclusively for sexual pleasure. Doesn’t do a damn thing but make ladies really, really happy. Suggestion? Tongue. Oh, god, your _tongue_ … okay, need to keep moving.” She took a deep breath, as did Garrus, who’d been watching intently the whole time. Her fingers moved down and pointed to the bud farthest below. “Down here? No-fly zone, mister. For now, anyway.”

“I’ll admit I was confused when much of my, ah, research seemed to focus on that.”

“Some people love it, I guess. I’ve never really had much interest.” He noticed she’d idly returned her slick fingers to touching her clit; the muscles in her legs twitched. “So. Don’t spend too much time in one place—gets desensitized—be careful, and if I start doing something that makes you think you’ve got a good spot, you have, so keep it up.”

Garrus set to work, and she was shortly tossing her head as he explored her for himself, breathing in her scent, finding that his exhales did interesting things, noticing her reactions to his talons dragged oh-so-gently along her inner thighs. And then he flicked his tongue over her nub and she stiffened, whining.

“Yeah, like that,” she added a moment later, weakly. He smiled and continued, letting his mandibles flutter to add a little something interesting. Garrus focused hard on the task at hand to avoid thinking about the building pressure in his groin again. “Oh… oh god. Hang on. You’re fine, more than fine, I just need a minute to breathe.”

“Towel?” he asked, licking his mouthplates, the taste of her lingering on him loosening his plates again. “I should probably put it underneath me.”

“Mm. Good idea. You know… why don’t you get him out here too?”

It was the work of only a few moments to get his cock free again, and he settled between her legs again, his tongue swirling figures around her clit and entrance, flicking and searching. It was another discovery when he realized that he could grind against the bed and his rumbles and groans of pleasure added to hers.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Garrus, please—more—oh, oh—“

He carefully rasped his mouthplates against the skin covering her clit and she arched, keening, and he slid a gentle finger inside her and felt her tensing, and suddenly between tongue and mandibles and subvocals she was whining, moaning, and then he could hardly hear because her thighs were clamped around his head, her whole lower body shuddering, and when her thighs eased she was whimpering his name and _oh fuck, oh please_ and when he realized that he’d made her come, hard, he buried his nose into her one last time and groaned out her name as he came again, grinding into the bed, very glad he’d thought to put the towel down.

“Holy shit,” she said, panting still. Garrus was limp, thrilled, and thoroughly sated, and after cleaning up they curled into each other for the rest of their time together.

 

After the relay they’d only had stolen moments for kisses and caresses in the battery. Then there’d been the op to rescue Kenson—and, fuck, she was going to turn herself in for it.

Garrus wanted only one thing before they were separated, and he knew how to get it—but it was going to take a lot of swallowing of pride. It was for her, though, and he knew it would be worth it.

So he went to Mordin.

“Ah, distressing condition. Very common. Difficult if psychological. Easy fix if not. Need to formulate treatment. Some side effects, just urges, no danger. Shouldn’t use it often, though. See me tomorrow.”

And so when Garrus was in her cabin when she arrived, looking downright predatory, she was somewhat surprised.

“Um, Garrus? It’s not like I don’t want to see you, but—“

He was in front of her in an instant, nose buried in her hair, hands running over her body. Shepard shuddered; this was _hot_. She was totally okay with their usual encounters, but… something in her needed this.

“I wanted to make sure we had this,” he said, voice throaty, subvocals dark and alluring. “Please, Shepard. Let me make love to you.”

“I—something’s changed, obviously, but can you?”

“Might have gotten a little help from Mordin.” He had moved to her neck, now, nuzzling her almost aggressively, and her knees were going to jelly. “Don’t know how long it will last, but… I will.”

Her laugh came out as a breathy moan as he untucked her shirt and slid his hands up her back.

“Strip,” she growled, and they made their way to the bed, leaving a trail of sometimes-ripped clothing, touching all the free skin in reach.

He focused immediately on her breasts, teasing, touching, rougher than usual, but _fuck_ it felt good. She’d been carrying the weight of an entire colony’s deaths on her shoulders; she needed stress relief.

Oh, god, stress relief. _Stress relief._

He was definitely making sure of that.

He made her come the first time with his hands and mouth, quite good at it, now, driving her body relentlessly to orgasm. And then suddenly they were face to face, Shepard’s legs open for his as he settled between her.

“Shepard,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“You filling me with that big cock of yours— _fuck_ , Garrus. You know you’ve ruined me for anyone else, right?”

“Good.” They both groaned when the head of his cock brushed against her as if it was straining to be inside her.

“Get inside me, Vakarian.” He opened his mouth to reply. “That’s an _order._ ”

And she reached down to guide him in and he hitched his hips once, expecting resistance, but he slid right in on the rush of wetness from her first orgasm. She keened, back arching up against him, panting breaths breaking on whines as he began to thrust. He had no idea what to expect for himself, but he didn’t care; he was hilted fully inside the only woman he ever truly wanted and it was _amazing._

Fuck, no wonder there was so much sex going on in turian ships.

She nearly screamed when her second orgasm took her, wiping out her vision into a haze of static for a long moment. Garrus slowed while she came back to him, just rocking his hips deep inside her. He didn’t know how he knew do do it, but it seemed instinctive; a lot of things seemed instinctive. _Side effects, huh?_

She pulled his head down for a kiss, messy, tongues tangling, but neither of them cared.

“Oh, fuck, Garrus, you’re _amazing,_ this is _amazing.”_

He groaned in her ear in response, still rolling his hips. “You feel so fucking good, Shepard. So good.”

They plateaued for awhile, basking in rippling waves of pleasure, kissing, nibbling on free patches of skin. Mordin had said the treatment would have a peak of about an hour and a half of effectiveness; Garrus planned to use every minute.

“Garrus,” Shepard sighed, her hands tracing over his colony markings and down his mandibles. “Remember how the first time I said I had some… acrobatics I wanted?”

“Mmm?” He rubbed his mouthplates along the sensitive spot on her neck; she moaned.

“Wanna try?”

He pulled out, gasping at the lack of contact, but when she stacked a few pillows and laid on them facedown, her hips propped up, legs spread, and looked over her shoulder at him, he grinned.

She made all sorts of unintelligible noises as he slid inside her again, deeper than he’d been before, the ridges on his cock hitting other places, and as he started thrusting she started panting, desperate. “Oh, fuck, Garrus, just—why the hell are you holding back? Fuck me!”

“Is that an order?” he asked, reaching under to tease her clit with a talon, and her back arched.

“ _Yes!”_

“Aye-aye, Commander,” he said, and in moments she was wailing, his talon still rubbing smoothly against her nub, his cock pounding hard, her cunt clenching hard, and she came again, sobbing for breath. His free hand held her hips still, holding hard enough to leave bruises as he fucked her through her orgasm, not letting up.

“ _Garrus!_ Oh my _god—oh—fuck—oh—fuck—Garrus!”_

He stopped only long enough to sweep the pillows out from under her, grab her by the hips and crawl backwards off the edge of the bed. Recognizing his change of stance she tried to help, squirming backwards with him, refusing to let him pull out.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop— _fuck!”_

“You—have—any—idea—how— _ah—_ fucking—hot—tight—you are?” He punctuated his words with sharp thrusts, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed, leaving her open pussy right at cock level.

“Garrus Vakarian, I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, do you hear me?”

His reply simply made her shriek, and his talon slid down again, flicking over her nub. Finally, finally he could feel the tell-tale surging in his groin, and he leaned over her, pressing her down into the bed, still thrusting hard.

“I’m gonna come, and I’m gonna make you come with me,” he growled, and she was beyond coherency, hands scrabbling at the bed.

“I don’t care—Garrus—inside me, dammit, come _inside—fuuuuck!”_

She shattered one last time, unable to comprehend how she was even conscious at this point, and pulled Garrus over the edge with her. He didn’t form words, just roared and bit down on the thick muscle between her neck and shoulder, marking her to the naked eye as he filled her inside.

“Holy… shit,” Shepard said, eventually. “Not… not walking straight… for a week.”

“Not sorry,” Garrus mumbled in reply.

“Good.”


End file.
